My immortal beloved
by fireferret07
Summary: Ursa and Ozai are getting married. Attention, chapter 2 is M rated! If you're uncomfortable with it, skip it.
1. Chapter 1

Ursa was sitting next to Ozai; her hair pulled up and decorated with various flowers. Her milky skin was covered with white and pink robes, mainly white. Her make up was light, but made her already pretty face look even more stunning. A week before, when she thought of marriage, she would dream of the happiest day of her life. Now, she could hardly hold back her tear, from rolling down her porcelain cheeks and destroying her make up. Her husband noticed how she hadn't touched her plate and how her eyes were shining, filled with sorrow. He smirked to himself. He had a beautiful wife and she should count herself lucky the Firelord's son asked for her hand. He stared at the beautiful face for several minutes, but she didn't turn to look back at him.

"Why so gloomy?" he asked, in a slight teasing voice. It took Ursa several minutes of silence before replying. "I broke Ikem's heart." her voice was cold, but broken. Ozai chuckled darkly. "He was nothing more than a peasant…" he whispered, leaning closer, his lips brushing against the skin of her neck, causing her to shiver. "You're mine now." Ursa whimpered silently at his touch. The slightest skin contact with him made her shiver, both annoyed and disgusted. Ozai chuckled again. "Don't worry. I don't bite…_much_." he whispered the last syllables in her ear, blowing some hot air in it.

Ursa shivered again and tilted her head to the side, in an attempt to escape. She inched away from him on her seat and glanced at her parents, letting out a soft sigh, knowing she may never see them again. Her eyes wandered around the heavily decorated room, and stopped on an elderly figure walking toward them. Firelord Azulon. She swallowed and bit her painted lip nervously as the man came and sat next to her. "My, my… My new daughter-in-law, you look stunning." he smirked. His voice was as cold and creepy as his son's was, maybe even more.

The young woman could feel her heart beating fast, and she knew she needed some fresh air. "Excuse me…" she spoke calmly. "I need to use the bathroom." she raised from her seat. "Do you need me to escort you?" Ozai smirked. "No." she almost snapped at her new husband and walked away. She took the closest corridor and found herself out in the gardens. The smell of freshly mowed grass was everywhere, it made Ursa relax a little. Small lights were shadowing and lighting the colourful flowers around the garden, their light was reflecting on the small lake, in the most beautiful way. Pity Ikem wasn't there to share the moment with her.

She kneeled by the lake, as hot tears started to stream down her cheeks, remembering the way she had spoken to him before leaving. _'Now, for your sake and mine, go home.' _A small sob left her lips, as the memories were suddenly unbearable. "Ursa…?" she heard a familiar, kind voice behind her and turned to see the usually joyful face of Iroh, now filled with sorrow and worry. He sat by her side. "Tell me, what is wrong?" he asked. Ursa sobbed a little more, before she had regained enough self-control to reply calmly. "I-I can't do it, Iroh…" her voice sounded broken, lost, just like she was right now. "Can't do what?" her brother-in-law asked kindly.

She sniffed and looked at the lake, before replying, between her sobs. "I can't spend my life with Ozai. I don't love him…" she whispered half-heartedly. Iroh nodded. "From the first day you set foot in the Palace, I could tell you put your feelings aside to honour your family. That's always too much for a person. But sharing our sorrow, happiness or pain with a friend, always makes things better." he offered her a calm smile. "And the even best part, is sharing tea with that person while talking." A small smile curled Ursa's lips. "You've always been kind and caring, Iroh." she spoke, nodding her head in respect and appreciation. Iroh nodded in response. "Whatever troubles you; you can come and tell me." "Thank you." she replied, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"How touching…" Ozai's harsh and mocking voice was heard behind them. It made Ursa shiver violently. "Is the wedding over, or did you just decide to spy on us, dear brother?" Iroh asked, sitting up with Ursa. His voice was cold, indifferent. Ozai nodded. "Yes, the wedding is over. Ursa, come." he ordered, tilting his head. The young woman sighed deeply and bowed her head to Iroh, before following Ozai, avoiding eye contact.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_This chapter is pure Urzai sex. If you're a kid, or too young, shield your eyes. Hahahah. If you're simply uncomfortable with reading such scenes, just move on to the next Chapter. I've made sure to start the next one, directly the morning after. Anyways, enjoy! _

Ozai's bedroom was a large, rather dark room, with a private study and bathroom. The closed windows were covered with thick, red curtains, cutting off the view. Ursa's shoes were clicking rhythmically, as she walked in the quiet room. Hearing the door close and lock behind her, she couldn't help but worry about what was about to happen next. Ozai light the torches, hanging from the walls with his bending and he walked around his wife, admiring her beauty. Ursa swallowed, still avoiding eye contact. He smirked and walked closer to her, pulling several decorating ornaments from her hair, letting it fall free on her back. "This won't be anymore needed." he noted, loosening her wedding dress and letting it slip to her ankles. Her body was now wrapped in her under clothing. Smirking, he pulled off her undershirt and pants, leaving in her silk underwear.

The woman's face was emotionless as he did so, but her heart was racing inside her chest. She was terrified. He was making her feel that way. He tilted his head towards the bed and she headed there, as he pulled off his own robes, revealing his own body. Ursa couldn't help but admire the muscles of his arms and chest. He pulled off his crown, letting his own hair free, and he walked to the bed, where she was sitting. Seeing him, Ursa slipped under the covers and turned her back on him, pretending to try to sleep. However, he wouldn't give up the chance. He inched closer to her and kissed her shoulder. Her skin was soft, milky. His lips traveled up to her neck. "Ursa…" he whispered in her ear. "It's our wedding night. You're supposed to please me…". Ursa swallowed. "I-I'm too tired…" she half-whimpered. Ozai chuckled. "I didn't ask you." he whispered again, and bit her earlobe softly, his hand traveling down her side. She whimpered again.

"Look at me." Ozai ordered, and Ursa found herself to turn, lying on her back. "If you cooperate, there's no need to be afraid." he spoke, pushing her hair aside her face, before leaning down and pressing his lips against hers. The feeling made Ursa sick, but she forced herself to kiss him back. Satisfied, he pulled away and kissed down her throat, while unhooking her bra and throwing it on the floor. One of his hands grabbed her breast and toyed with her nipple. She cried lightly, as he kissed her other breast, sucking on it for a moment. He continued down her stomach and tummy, before pushing her panties off and smirking as he admired her body. Ursa swallowed.

"I'll let you do the honours." he declared, gesturing to his own underwear. Surprised, Ursa raised and slowly pulled down Ozai's underwear. He smirked as she tossed the fabric away and laid back down. He leaned in, kissing her again, passionately this time. She couldn't do anything to slip away this time. Maybe if she tried to act as if she loved him back, he'd be gentler with her. So she did. She kissed him back with the same amount of passion, her fingers roaming up and down his chest, causing him to shiver.

One of his hands traveled down her body, between her legs and touching her damp folds. Ursa gasped, in surprise and fear, as one of his fingers pushed inside her core, causing her to moan lightly. He gave her a minute to breath, before kissing her again, adding a second finger. His fingers started to thrust in and out of her. Her back arched slightly as they kissed. He continued that for a couple of minutes and pulled his fingers out. He moved between her legs, parting her thighs and positioning himself at her entrance. Her eyes clenched shut as she was prepared for unbearable pain, but when he slowly entered her body, she realized his thrusts were extremely gentle. She breathed once and Ozai thrusted a bit deeper, causing her to moan softly. He smirked as he went all the way in, then back out, breathing once, before slamming himself back in. He found a more comfortable angle and continued to thrust harder and faster. Ursa cried out and gripped the rail of the bed over her head.

He leaned down and kissed her neck, continuing to thrust at this pace, before increasing his speed, his hips slamming into her. Silent tears dripped down Ursa's cheeks and she pleaded he'd be over soon. Ozai thrusted a couple of more times, groaning, every time louder than before. His climax was nearby, he could feel so. A couple of more minutes… He gripped the rail with one hand, the other holding her hip as he pushed himself as deep as possible, releasing his hot seeds inside her body. Ursa cried out desperately, and he slowly pulled out, leaving her there, laying like a broken toy.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning sun hit Ursa straight in the face, forcing her to wake with a light groan. She stretched and rubbed her eyes, before opening them, eyeing the room around her. A soft sigh left her lips, as the images of the previous night started to fill her mind. She sat up, and gripped her head; her eyes clenched shut in desperation. There was no way out of this marriage. A tear dripped down her porcelain cheek and she wiped it away. She sniffed and tried to keep a straight face as she slipped out of bed, pulling on her underwear and wrapping the robe Ozai had left for her around her body.

It was made purely out of red silk, with a little bit of gold at the edges, near her ankles. Ursa walked to Ozai's study hesitatingly, to see if he was there. He was. Hearing the tiny footsteps on the floor, Ozai's head raised from the paperwork and he gave a half smile. "I see you're awaken." he noticed. She nodded simply. "Did you have a nice sleep?" he asked, and Ursa only nodded again. His lips pursed at her cold and calm reactions toward him. "Come here." he said, in a rather ordering manner. Seeing she had no choice, she walked close to him, only inches away and he pulled her in a warm embrace. She rested her head on his chest and they remained there for several minutes, in silence. Ursa could hear his heart beat in her ear. Ozai's fingers traveled through the beautiful brunette locks of hers and he swallowed before speaking clearly. "Iroh is leaving today. He's going to Ba Sing Se, to take it for the Fire Nation." Ursa's eyes widened at the news and she pulled away from him.

Ozai looked down at her. "I heard what you and Iroh said last night, so I realize it is not such good news for you." Ursa shook her head. "I thought you were better than this, _Prince_ Ozai…" she said, emphasizing on the title before his name, wanting to show, she still felt him as nothing more than a spoilt Prince she was forced to marry. "Overhearing a private conversation." she huffed coldly and folded her arms in front of his chest, looking up at him, arrogance was now clear in her face. "Maybe you aren't so sure about yourself, are you?" she rose an eyebrow and Ozai's face tightened; knowing that what she had just said was true. He remained silent for a moment. "Mainly, I was looking for you, to inform you the ceremony was over." he replied, his voice cold and emotionless. "Now, get out." he snapped, and Ursa glared at him. "I was planning to anyways. I can't spend another minute in the same room with you." she snapped back, turning around and heading out, slamming the wooden door behind her.

She changed to her everyday robes quickly and headed to the door, but when she tried to pull it open, she realized it was locked. Cursing her luck, Ursa went back to the bed and lifted the pillows, looking for the key. No luck. She searched Ozai's end table, but it was empty. _He must keep the key somewhere on him… _she thought and headed back in the study, folding her arms. "The key, please."

Ozai raised an eyebrow. "What key?" he asked. Ursa's eyes narrowed. "The key to the door." she replied. The man laughed wickedly. "And why should I give it to you? So that you can run away?" he asked. She rolled her eyes. "No. I want to say goodbye to Iroh and wish him luck." "Write to him." Ozai chuckled. Ursa hit her palm on the desk, making Ozai to look up at her. "Give me the keys, _now_…" she hissed and Ozai smirked amused. "Make me." he hissed back. With her eyes narrowing again, Ursa sat on his lap and kissed him deeply, her fingers roaming down his front. Ozai responded to the kiss, his arms slipping around her tiny waist. But she had other plans. Her hand reached his inner pocket and she snatched the key, holding it tightly. Ozai knew she had taken it but he did no effort to stop her as she sat up and run out of the study.

**A/N: **_I know this is probably a very short chapter, but I wasn't really sure what else to include, as the next scene will be Ursa saying goodbye to Iroh._


End file.
